Arrogance Is Bliss
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: This one is Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. It takes place during and after the Espada meeting where Aizen discusses the "intruders" in Hueco Mundo. It's kinda graphic and mentions one other yaoi pairing. I DO NOT OWN ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS!


**Arrogance Is Bliss**

With a shake of my head, I moved slowly out of my room and into the hallway. I honestly felt that Lord Aizen was wasting my time by making me go to a meeting that wasn't necessary. I sighed as I slowly made my way down the hall and into the throne room. I took my seat at the left of where Lord Aizen would be seated. I ignored the other Espadas as I waited with my eyes shut. It was the screech of a chair moving against the floor that made me open them. My fellow Espada, Grimmjow, sat in the seat across from me.

"Hello, Ulquiorra," he snarled with a smirk.

"Hello, Grimmjow," I replied calmly and stared him in the eye.

"I'm going to assume that Lord Aizen has called us here to discuss the intruders knocking on our door," the blue haired man snorted and sat back in his chair.

"Perhaps," I mumbled.

"It's like he doesn't think we can handle it ourselves," he snorted again.

"It's not your job to determine what Lord Aizen thinks," I reminded calmly.

"And it's not your job to lecture me," he retorted.

"It is when you're obviously wrong," I sighed and shut my eyes again.

Grimmjow was about to snap back when Lord Aizen appeared. All nine of us Espadas looked to him as he approached and sat.

"Hello and welcome my friends and comrades," he smiled at us all.

_"Friends and comrades"? What is this? He thinks we don't know he's just using us? Why do I listen to this man?_ I sat silently and waited for him to continue his speech.

"As you all know, we have intruders. I'm not particularly concerned about this fact but I believe you should be," he smiled. His smile seemed taunting.

"I'm certain they aren't an issue," Nnoitora chuckled.

"I wouldn't be too over confident if I were you," Halibel retorted.

"I'm not. I'm confident in the fact that I can defeat them easily," Nnoitora hissed at her.

Suddenly, Grimmjow threw his seat back and started to walk away. We all swapped glances between him and Lord Aizen.

"Grimmjow, where do you think you're going?" Lord Aizen asked calmly.

"I'm not going to listen to these idiots argue over something so stupid. There's more than enough of us to take them down," Grimmjow snapped.

"You really shouldn't be the one talking. I highly doubt you could take down a soul reaper. Honestly, I don't have a clue what Lord Aizen sees in you," Nnoitora laughed loudly.

"Let's not be rude, Nnoitora," Szayelaporro stepped in.

"Don't tell me what to do you pink haired freak," Nnoitora snapped back.

"You'll regret that later," Szayelaporro chuckled.

"Lord Aizen, I believe this uproar is unnecessary," I sighed and shut my eyes.

"I'm interested to see how this plays out," Lord Aizen mumbled to me as the others argued.

Before long, everyone was arguing except for myself, Lord Aizen, Zommari, and Stark. We all watched as others stood, slammed their fists on the table, shouted, threatened to be the other to a bloody pulp and so on. Grimmjow approached the table and continued to argue with Nnoitora.

"Shut up you gigantic idiot! You have no idea what you're talking about!" he shouted.

"Oh, and you do?" Nnoitora shot back.

"We all know you're Szayelaporro's bitch boy!" Grimmjow snapped loudly.

All went quiet as looks were exchanged. Nnoitora narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow, ready to attack. Szayelaporro simply leaned back in his chair and sighed. Grimmjow smirked and was ready to block Nnoitora's attack. Just as Nnoitora moved to swing his fist, Szayelaporro lifted his hand.

"It was bound to get out sometime, Nnoitora. That's not a secret people can keep forever," he sighed.

"I just wanted to correct him on one fact though, since we're going to be so honest," Nnoitora hissed.

"Oh? And what's that?" Grimmjow continued to smirk.

"Szayelaporro is my bitch. He's on the bottom," Nnoitora growled.

Everyone's eyes went wide except for his, Szayelaporro's, and Lord Aizen's. I looked nervously between the two but I didn't allow my nervousness to show. Szayelaporro sighed and stood.

"I must agree. Nnoitora is very dominant," he smirked a little and looked over at Grimmjow.

"I wouldn't know anything about others being dominant," Grimmjow hissed.

"Oh, but you know about dominating others, I suppose," Szayelaporro laughed.

"Or at least wanting to," Nnoitora smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," Szayelaporro snickered.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked," Grimmjow growled again.

"Why don't you tell Ulquiorra then? I'm certain he'd love to know what we're talking about since everyone else here does," Nnoitora sneered and raised his head in arrogance.

Sweat started to form on Grimmjow's brow as everyone at the table either nodded or shifted uncomfortably, confirming Nnoitora's accusation. I looked at everyone surrounding the table and then at Grimmjow. I had no idea what the truth was but I certainly knew what Nnoitora's accusation meant. I peered up at Grimmjow, waiting for him to say something. When he remained silent and clenched his fist, I spoke up.

"What are they talking about?" I asked, my head slightly tilted to the side with my naturally wide eyes peering into his nervous ones.

"I have no clue," Grimmjow grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Tell him or I will," Nnoitora sneered again.

"Now, now, let's not put too much pressure on Grimmjow," Szayelaporro laughed.

"Answer me, Grimmjow. What are they talking about?" I asked again.

Grimmjow was silent before sighing and hesitantly looking into my eyes once more. Nnoitora cleared his throat and Grimmjow tensed.

"I…Can I at least tell him in private?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at Nnoitora.

"No. I want to hear it and see the look on his face," Nnoitora chuckled. Grimmjow tensed again and looked at me.

"I have…had certain feelings lately…" he started but Nnoitora became impatient.

"He gets hard when he looks at you," the gigantic man laughed.

Everyone was silent as I stared with even wider eyes at Grimmjow. The blue haired man hung his head in shame.

"I'm not comprehending," I said bluntly.

"Seriously? It means he gets an erection when he looks at you," Nnoitora growled.

"He dreams of having sex with you, in other words," Szayelaporro snickered.

No one said anything. Grimmjow hesitantly looked up and into my eyes. I silently stood, shut my eyes, turned and walked away.

"We'll continue this meeting some other time, then," Lord Aizen laughed and exited the way he'd come.

I made my way down the hallway and sighed once I was half way to my door. I heard footsteps behind me and I sensed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. I didn't say a word as I opened my door.

"Ulquiorra! Wait!" he called out and hurried to my side.

I remained silent as I entered my small room consisting of a bed and a desk with a door connecting to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway nervously.

"You can come in," I mumbled.

Grimmjow entered and shut the door behind him. He looked around before glancing at me.

"I just wanted to say that…those guys are full of shit," he growled as I walked past him and locked the door.

"Really? Or are you just trying to make me feel better about being alone with you?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"No! It's the truth!" he practically shouted.

"So, I locked this door for nothing? You know I don't like to do pointless things," I reminded and moved so he could see the lock was indeed locked.

"Why would you do that?" he asked nervously.

"Because I think Nnoitora was telling the truth," I answered with a shrug and moved to the desk.

"I…He wasn't," Grimmjow stammered.

I reached into the top drawer of my desk and grabbed a bottle of lube. I then turned and tossed it to him.

"Now is your one and only chance to be honest. You can either use that or set it down. If you set it down, you will never have an opportunity like this again," I said calmly and assuredly.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide and looked back to the door. After assessing that the lock was indeed locked, he tore of his shirt and attacked. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and pulled me into a hungry and ferocious kiss. I ran my hands through his hair, gripping it roughly as he tore my own shirt from me.

Before I knew what had happened, I found myself face down on the bed. Grimmjow crawled on top and started kissing my neck and back as he reached around and slid his hand in my pants, stroking me roughly. Pleasurable moans escaped my lips as I gripped my headboard. When I started to moan louder, Grimmjow thrust two fingers into my mouth to gag me as I became completely erect. He slid my pants all the way off before climbing out of his own and stroking his throbbing member.

I could hear him apply the lube as he continued to gag me. He then pulled me up roughly and gripped my hair with the hand covered in lube.

"I hope you like pain," he whispered roughly and moaned in response.

He slid his lubed hand down my band and spread my hole before thrusting violently into me. I cried out and almost choked on his fingers. He slid out his fingers and pressed my head down on the bed as he pulled my hips up to him. His thrusts were fast and hard causing me much pain despite the pleasure I was having.

"M-More…" I found myself moaning as he thrust.

"You'll regret begging for that," he laughed and thrust into me, making a loud smacking noise.

It wasn't long before sweat was pouring down my face, neck, back and legs as I started to reach my climax. He slid the lubed hand down my back and onto my chest, playing with my nipples before grabbing onto my own throbbing member and stroking quickly. My moans were loud and fast as he continued to give me pleasure. Just as I was reaching my climax, he pulled out, flipped my on my back and forced my mouth onto him.

I sucked like he wanted me to but not for long. He climaxed quickly as I stroked myself, his seed pouring out into my mouth and all over my face. I quickly climaxed afterwards but I knew we weren't finished. He wrapped his fist in my hair and forced me to straddle him as he sat on his knees.

"Ride me like the bitch you are," he growled in my ear and grabbed hold of my ass.

I moaned as I forced down on him. As I rode, I could see his face. Despite the violent and sadistic expression, his eyes were fill with longing and concern. My eyes softened and my pressed my lips firmly to him, making him taste his own seed. We kissed while I rode him fast and hard just as he'd thrusted inside me. It wasn't long before we were both climaxing again. This time had been our last.

When we were done, I fell back on my bed completely out of breath. Grimmjow still had enough energy to clean the sticky fluids off the both of us before climbing into bed with me and pulling me close. He kissed me again, gently this time and I smiled.

"Grimmjow," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, his gaze meeting mine.

"I knew this whole time. I had just been waiting for you to make your move. If Nnoitora hadn't forced it out of you, I don't we would have ever had sex," I smirked a little.

"You little sneaky shit," Grimmjow growled but with a genuine smile.

We kissed one more time before falling asleep. As I drifted, I couldn't help but think that if it hadn't been for Grimmjow's arrogance, Nnoitora would have never snapped the way he did. Ah, how arrogance is bliss.


End file.
